supersentai780fandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Cross Army
The Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders (黒十字軍''Kuro Jūjigun''?) are the primary villains of the series. An international terrorist society led by the supernatural entity known as the Black Cross Führer, their goals are the total eradication of the human race and the absolute domination of the world. They utilized advanced technology and cybernetics to create an army of superhuman operatives to attack EAGLE and Goranger. The also used "supernatural magic" on occasion to empower its agents. Most of the Black Cross operatives are "remodeled" humans who have been enhanced through surgery. They had various secret bases across the globe, the main headquarters being the flying Black Cross Castle which orbited high above the Earth. *'Black Cross Führer/Generalissimo' (黒十字総統''Kuro Jūjigun Sōtō''?) - Black Cross' supreme leader, he was often referred to as the "Machine Monster" for his seeming invincible nature. He could not be easily killed by any conventional weapon. He had numerous supernatural powers and was incredibly intelligent. He kept his identity a secret even among his generals but revealed his true form later on. In reality he was not even humanoid but rather a sentient alien machine construct who was part of the Black Cross Castle. He could also disguise himself as human (both male and female). He was finally defeated when the Goranger team combined their powers and launched their "Cassiopeia" Five Star attack. *'Sun Mask' (日輪仮面''Nichirin Kamen''?) (15-20) - The so-called "Star/Sun of Africa". A ruthless tyrant who was renowned for his successive victories in Africa. He was called to Japan by Kuro Jujigun Soutou to help battle Goranger. He often used whatever means necessary to win. Often let his cowardly nature get in the way of his operations. He frequently battled one-on-one with Aka Ranger. Defeated in his last duel with Aka Ranger through the Spear Whip and destroyed by the Goranger Storm. He could manipulate and generate intense fire at will (often focused through his staff). *'Iron Man Mask General Temujin' (鉄人仮面テムジン将軍''Tetsujin Kamen Temujin Shōgun''?) (21-42) - The so-called "Mongol Demon", he was recruited from Kuro Jujigun's Gobi Desert operations. A cold and sadistic operative, he was a brilliant tactician and also formed his own army called the "Steel Brigade" (Tetsu Gundan). Vain and prideful, he often let his ego get in the way of his operations. He was virtually indestructible thanks to his steel armor, but ultimately, he was killed when Aoranger controlled the Variblune remotely and the Goranger Storm balls that Temujin placed on his shoulders exploded in the Variblune cockpit, taking both Temujin and the Variblune with them. He carried a battle staff which ended in a sickle-like blade. *'Fire Mountain Mask General Magman' (火の山仮面マグマン将軍''Hi no Yama Kamen Maguman Shōgun''?) (42-54) - He was recruited from the volcanic Eldgja region in Iceland. He is the leader of the ruthless "Funkan Gundan" (Eruption Battalion). A cruel and calculating despot, he commanded his own mobile battle fortress dubbed "Navarone" (named after the Nazi Cannons off the Greek Aegean Islands in World War II). He had the ability to fire napalm missiles from the top of his "volcano" Mask. He was impervious to Gorangers' weapons and was a master combatant. He died when the Goranger Machines were made to crash inside Navarone, which exploded from within. His main attack was his "Volcano Mask Rage Eruption" (Hi No Yama Kamen Ikkari No Dai Funkan). *'Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask' (ゴールデン仮面大将軍''Gōruden Kamen Daishōgun''?) (54-84) - Kuro Jujigun's top general. A supernatural entity that was mystically awoken through Black Magic and Kuro Jujigun Soutou's powers. Took command of Kuro Jujigun's elite African/Egyptian Troopers. He is versed in sorcery and keenly interested in astrology. He could repel most of Gorangers' attacks and was near invincible. He was so fiercely loyal to Kuro Jujigun Soutou that he sacrificed his own life to reveal the location of Goranger headquarters, turning himself into a rainbow of gold dust. *'Steel Sword Dragon' (鋼鉄剣竜''Kōtetsu Kenryū''?) (Movie) - A renegade Kuro Juujigun operative who was imprisoned by Kuro Juujigun Soutou for his recklessness and rebelliousness. He was later freed by Kuro Juujigun Soutou in exchange for his help in destroying Goranger. He was an incredibly strong fighter and was impervious to harm. He could easily repel the "Goranger Hurricane" attack, but the Gorangers managed to kill him with the "Goranger Bomb Hurricane". Wielded the mighty "Sen Ryuu Tou" (Imperial Dragon Sword) which could cut and destroy almost any object. *'Zolders' (ゾルダー''Zorudā''?) - Kuro Juujigun's faceless foot soldiers and henchmen. Dressed from head to toe in black leather, these soldiers have been altered with enhanced strength and speed. They have also been brainwashed to be absolutely loyal. They carry a variety of weapons including machine guns, bazookas and iron swords. Specialized divisions have also been created such as the Black Cross Army Camouflaged Ninja (黒十字忍団''Kuro Jūjigun Nindan''?)who specialize in subversion and infiltration and the "Africa Gundan" who are the elite soldiers who serve Golden Kamen Dai Shogun. There is also a squad of mystics who serve Kuro Juujigun Soutou and are adapt at the Black Arts. The Zolders commanded a number of bird-like vehicles including the small air fighters called "Condolers" and the much larger and powerful "Battlers". They can be heard shouting "Hoi" often when attacking their victims. Masked Monsters Selected from the most vicious and evil of Kuro Juujigun's ranks, the Masked Monsters (仮面怪人''Kamen Kaijin''?) have been surgically enhanced with a variety of weapons and abilities. Most sport hideous "masks" that are the source of their powers. Others carry elaborate weaponry that they can use against the Goranger team. All were cyborgs with some having been further empowered with supernatural abilities.